The Secret Tomeoda Files
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Ummm...What have I done? I kinda was playing Goldeneye and started to think of Sakura...I...Yeah...I hope this is a good read! I swear I am becoming LAME at summaries now... Even worse then before... w For the CCS crew its a AU (Alternative Universe), for 007...Its normal Universe stuff...Kinda fits...I think anyway p
1. Chapter 1

"Are you SURE about this Syaoran?"

"I've never been more sure Sakura. Besides, Eriol said he'd sort us out some transportation...All we have to do is find those files"

"Y-yeah but...Isn't Eriol...You know..."

Syaoran looked to his girlfriend and smiled, then focused, his smile disappearing in seconds. "Yes, but that means we have to focus"

[Flashback - Eriol's House]

Eriol guestered for Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran to sit down. They sat across from Kaho, Spinel (who was smirking at Kero who glared at him) while Yue and Ruby stood giving each other 'Going over's'.

"I'm going to need your help you two. I asked Kaho who she thought might be good at this, and she pointed out you two."

Sakura was cautious, Syaoran was curious and Tomoyo was suspicious.

Eriol nodded. "Yeah I know...You all probably think I'll try to do something daft again..." He took a sip of his tea as he sat across from them.

"Well, you /did/ try to stuff your face down the toilet a few weeks ago" Tomoyo pointed out that made Eriol spit it out - Which landed on Syaoran.

"What in?!" Syaoran looked to him. "What the hell!?"

Eriol muttered an apology while he wiped his face. "What I'm about to say, does NOT go beyond these walls. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ummm...Eriol?"

He turned his attention to the normally bubbly yet airheaded Sakura. "What are you talking about then?"

Eriol took in a deep breath as he reached into his pockets. "I need Tomoyo to get the plans for this building-" He pulled out a picture of the outside of building and laid it on the table.

The SECOND Tomoyo saw it, she went almost pale. "That...That's the Government's building!"

Eriol nodded. "I'm well aware off that. The second thing I need, is for you two-" He points at Sakura who was now holding Syaoran's arm...Maybe a little too tightly. "-To get some files for me. I'll work on the escape. Seriously, I won't ask this kind of favour again"

"You're damned right you won't." Syaoran nodded as though sealing his, Sakura's and Tomoyo's fate in one. "What do we get? Considering you're thinking about this? We risk getting caught, fined and put in prison. You, you're a gaijin as far as Japan is concerned. So...What do we get?"

Eriol smiled which normally EVERYONE got nervous at...So everyone groaned. Eriol chuckled. "Easy, you'll get given whatever the files are worth."

"Just, HOW, valuable are the files?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Just one page coveres enough information for...In your currency?" She nodded. "A little over 190,000 Yen"

Kaho coughed, earning the four's attention. "Eriol, dear, I think you'd better tell them the main reason and what your job is..."

Eriol turned and pulled out a badge. "Before I show this, I know I can trust Yue, Kero and Ruby with Spinel...As they have been there all my life...and my last one" He added just barely in time, with a sheepish grin. "I NEED to know I can TRUST you three with this information."

Syaoran and Sakura nodded as one while Tomoyo half nodded, trying to keep Sakura and Syaoran in her picture - No videocameras - but she could at least PHOTO them! (Eriol's rules =p).

As Eriol put the badge on the table very slowly, Syaoran's eyes widened. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." He whispered.

Sakura looked to Syaoran. "Is this bad?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No...Just unbelieveable..."

"Why's that?"

Syaoran pointed to it. "'Cause that badge basically says that Eriol...Easier way to say it is, have you seen a film series...What was it..."

Tomoyo pipped up at this (being the movie buff she is xD), "James Bond?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, have you seen it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah..." Realisation slowly dawning on her.

Syaoran pointed at Eriol. "This, English-Nutcase, seems to be working for them now."

Tomoyo looked to Eriol. "I thought you could only get a job over 18...We're still 17 right?"

Eriol chuckled. "Wrong, on two fronts Tomoyo. Sadly, you can a job at 16, I'm just required to finish my training with this 'file' run. That'd certify me-"

Sakura blinked. "To be a..."

Eriol nodded and his poker face was on his facial features again. "Secret Agent. But like all agents, one needs help from friends...But only those..."

Tomoyo finished off his words, "That he can trust."

Eriol nodded slowly and looked to Syaoran. The pair of them stared at each other for quite some time (6 minutes) in pure silence.

Syaoran was the first to say anything, "You realise I could get the Chinese Government involved right?"

Sakura was about to protest when Eriol nodded. "I do. Yet, did you notice anything strange when you came in here?"

"What? You mean besides sensing you drawing something ridiculous? No, I didn't. You're not serious anyway..." He scoffed

"To show you that I AM in fact serious about all of this..." Eriol slowly pulled something else up from underneath the table. He put it in front of himself. "Is that good enough? Or do you want my license as well?"

Syaoran/Sakura and Tomoyo (along with everyone besides Kaho)'s blood froze. Eriol had put a pistol (gun) in front of him on the table. He re-adjusted his glasses. "Do not be alarmed. I have had training regarding these things."

Syaoran nodded. "You'd better fucking have"

Sakura was nervous but curiousity got the better of her (again). "What time do you need us at this building?"

Eriol looked to her as he put the gun away, much to the relief of the people around him. "I need you two to sneak in, with the plans that Tomoyo should be able to find, at around 2:30am on Sunday the 3rd October. I'll be there as well...You won't see me straight away. I'll find you both - Trust me."

All three nodded after a few minutes. "Alright" They said in unison. "We'll help." They all looked to each other nervously, Eriol wouldn't have told them if he didn't think they couldn't handle it.

But...

[Flashback End]

"I never would have guessed that Eriol would be a spy...He always looked like a father looking figure..."

Syaoran nodded. "I know, but he's also got that shady look about him...Something that just screams I'm suprised you didn't notice me."

"Yeah, but Eriol-"

"What about me?"

Thank FUCK for Syaoran's fast reactions - He covered Sakura's mouth so that her famous 'HOEH'did not alert anyone to them.

Syaoran looked to Eriol. "You're good at that..." He whispered. Eriol nodded. "Yes I know, did you get the files?"

Syaoran nodded and passed Eriol a memory stick. Eriol looked at him with a 'WTF have you done' look on his face, Syaoran coughed, cutting him off. "Before you get your knickers in a twist, I replaced the USB like for like, I even copied the files."

Eriol nodded after a few minutes and smirked. "You two could be spies yourselves...You know that?"

Sakura blinked. "Re...Really?"

Syaoran facepalmed slowly (quietly) as to not alert anyone. "No more ideas for you, Miss Airhead. The last one was about a-"

Sakura's face lit up. "Baby?" She went crimson red after saying it though.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is off limits to the public at this hour!"

Eriol looked to the guard. "Fuck..." He looked to the two. "Go the way I said earlier, I'll get there soon"

Syaoran nodded and raced past Sakura, of course grabbing her hand and forcing her to run with him.

Eriol turned to the guard with a smile on his face. "Wait a minute...I know you..."

Eriol pulled out the gun (which now had a silencer on it) and shot the guard, the guard dropping in an instant. "Shhh..." He put him on the floor, covering his eyes. "Rest easy now, you've had a hard life."

Eriol made his way (Through the building on the OPPOSITE side), and found his way to were Sakura and Syaoran were - Right in front of 4 guards. He sighed. "Fucks sake, I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?"

As the guards turned (Sakura and Syaoran looked in his direction, even with their hands on their heads) Eriol fired four perfect shots...From a range of around 20 yards. All four dropped and died there and then. Sakura (shaken up by dead bodies in her vision) clinged onto Syaoran who walked to Eriol. Said Secret Agent looked to his watch...Which Syaoran instantly found fascinating.

"My colleague should be creating the real distraction in...3...2...1..." Eriol smirked as a massive explosion sounded outside. "We should go" He walked EXTREMELY calm (or in Syaoran's case TOO relaxed) past them and to the elevator, with Syaoran and Sakura following him.

"Helicopter on roof. Should be there soon. I already scrubbed anything linking you two to this building. They can only find you...If some idiot plays with 1's and 0's for the best part of the next 30 years"

Sakura passed out - Today was FAR too much! - First she had been told less then 2 days ago that Eriol was in fact a secret agent...THEN she had been asked to HELP him, in getting some files...Most likely ILLEGALLY.

Eriol entered the elevator (with Syaoran, carrying Sakura) following behind him.

Syaoran chuckled and then grunted. "Ugh Sakura...You're heavy..."

Sakura kicked him in the groin and mumbled something to which Eriol chuckled. "What did she say?"

"Like you can talk"

Eriol smirked. "She's got a point there."

"Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 for you! =D

* * *

Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples and Syaoran looked to him. "What? What is it?"

Eriol looked to him. "Well, I think there's going to be problems"

Syaoran changed his expression to one of annoyance, "WHENEVER you say that, it means ALL HELL is going to break loose!"

Eriol nodded. "Basically"

Syaoran sighed. "Asshole..."

Sakura (who had woken up in the time since the elevator was going up...Had basically DEMANDED to be put back on her feet...Much to her red cheeks saying otherwise).

"Fuck's sake..."

Syaoran and Sakura heard massive explosions outside on the roof as the elevator arrived, and when it opened...It was less nice then a battlefield...To put lightly. "You two take cover!"

The two younger people nodded their heads and raced behind boxes and whatever else they could find. They looked up and saw a woman piloting the helicopter - It was (for want of a better word) an attack helicopter...One with four seats (Which was ALWAYS a good thing!)

Eriol looked around and raced over to a guard, threw him to the ground...And split his throat open with a knife. "Handy things" He picked up the gun the guard had, and looked over to Syaoran who had a rather...Frightened Sakura behind him.

"Get yourselves onto Natalya's Helicopter!"

"UNDERSTOOD!?" Eriol looked to Natalya who nodded her head. "Got it"

Natalya landed her helicopter while Eriol fired at each and every guard, giving Sakura and Syaoran time to get aboard the helicopter.

It was at that moment that the elevator doors opened again. Eriol turned to them. 'Wait a second...That wasn't part of the-' He thought to himself but felt his heart in his throat. 'Plan? Shit...'

Frogmarched out of the elevator (with a very high official of Tomoeda) was Tomoyo Daidouji. At gun point.

"Now, Secret Agent Hiiragizawa. I am sure you don't want your friend here killed"

Eriol growled while Natalya looked to the parties involved and looked to Sakura who blinked and then looked to her, "What?"

"Is she your friend?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "My best friend..."

Natalya nodded, "Alright then, I have an idea, can you use magic? As in the legendary Merlin stuff?"

Sakura was shocked, "I'm not sure about legend-"

"Can you or not?"

Eriol stood with his gun in his hands, aimed directly at the high offical who had Tomoyo at gun point. "Come, come now Eriol. We don't want your beloved friend getting murdered here do we? Why, you could start an international incident"

Syaoran was stunned as he turned his attention to Natalya. "How do-"

Natalya cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Eriol told me. Now, can you use it or not?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now, can you make a smokescreen effect?"

Sakura nodded again. "Yes" She had her 'MIST' card in her right hand.

Natalya (thankfully) hadn't switched off the rotar blades off the helicopter. "I need you to use that...The second Eriol nods at me. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, her staff in her left hand, between her and Syaoran (who was also holding it to give extra power).

Eriol cast a glance over to Natalya who nodded at him, he turned his gaze back to the official. "Have you heard of flash-rescue missions General Yamato?"

General Yamato smirked. "You mean those things from fairy tales?"

The next 3 minutes were so critical...Eriol KNEW as did the three in the helicopter, that ONE screw up and Tomoyo would be dead.

Tomoyo held her breath.

Natalya began to raise the helicopter into the air, Sakura cast the MIST card, in effect making General Yamato blind. Eriol fired several shots, wounding said General. "FUCK YOU HIIRAGIZAWA!" Eriol grunted as he took several gun shots to his left leg and other parts of his body.

Eriol raced forward (as fast as he could humanly-magically go), grabbed Tomoyo by her waist, and jumped off the side of the roof. Tomoyo's screech didn't help his ears but he managed (Somehow).

"GRAB THE HELICOPTER! Sakura! GRAB HER!"

Tomoyo looked up and rose her hands, only to feel her best friend's grip pull her into said helicopter.

When the helicopter had gotten to around 5,913 miles away and further, Syaoran cast a look to Eriol and his eyes widened (for a change): The blue haired man was slouched to the left, holding onto his left arm...Which was coated in blood from the gun shots earlier.

"Eriol!"

Natalya looked to her mirror (so she could see Sakura - With Tomoyo on her lap...Don't ask = Let's just say that Tomoyo landed there). "Can you guys check on him? We've got one forty miles still to go!"

Tomoyo looked over (as did Sakura) and Sakura was the first to talk. "Natalya! He's bleeding!"

Natalya glanced and gasped. "Fuck..."

[On SOLID ground - London, England (Yes, that helicopter had TONS of fuel...VERY echnomical =p Blame the technicians]

Eriol groaned as Natalya (with Syaoran's help) pulled him out of the helicopter. "Ugh..."

Natalya put him on the waiting strecher. "Get some rest you manic"

Sakura looked to Syaoran. "Now what?"

"Now, you work for us - Unless you want to go back to Japan and be killed?"

Syaoran turned to whoever said that and then almost froze as he laid eyes on someone who...Was (supposedly) impossible to exist:

The best double 'o' agent that England has to offer, the legend himself...

Sakura walked towards him and bowed. "Good Evening, James Bond"

He smiled. "Nice to know I am recognisable. Now if you will follow me?"

Sakura nodded, dragging a (reluctant) Syaoran with her (think back to the play they did...when Tomoyo DRAGGED him in xD)

[Next chapter will be up soon! (I hope...)]


End file.
